


Chaos

by SearchForAnotherWay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corruption, Dark!Madara, Dark!Madasaku, F/M, Genjutsu, Hallucinations, Kidnapping, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Madasaku - Freeform, Madness, Minor Narusaku, Multi, Possession, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rape/Non-con Elements, SasuSaku - Freeform, Stalking, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchForAnotherWay/pseuds/SearchForAnotherWay
Summary: They may have won the war, but the battle has yet begun. Sakura finds herself in a mad world. Post Fourth Shinobi war. Dark.





	1. The War Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of my old story Chaos! I am moving it from FFN to here! My writing sucked then, but this is old, and I know I've gotten better, so the newer chapters will show that improvement! In the meantime, if anyone finds they really enjoy my story and want to beta it for me, I would really appreciate considering the help!
> 
> As for Hime, I've just finished the first chapter, and I'm waiting for it to be revised, but I'll get it out soon! I have a tumblr, but ever since the 18+ content ban, I haven't been using it a lot. I'm having a hard time finding a social media account of some kind that I can use to keep everyone updated. But until I find something, you all can go to my profile to see updates on my stories! I'm usually really consistent about it, so it's always recent! Thanks for the wait!

Time was ticking, and the clock wasn't going any slower.

The wind flew through her hair, allowing the sweat to cool her face and neck. Muscles were aching as the pinkette continued to push her chakra into Naruto’s unconscious form.

He wouldn’t die. She would not let him slip away.

Sakura continued to emit her chakra into his chest, just hoping that he would wake up. So it surprised her when she realized the kyuubi’s chakra fading from her. She nearly slipped off Gaara’s sand.

Wait, if the kyuubi’s chakra is vanishing, that doesn’t mean…

The pinkette instantly went for Naruto’s hand, holding his wrist for a radial pulse. She adjusted her fingers on the blond’s wrist a couple of times stunned to find nothing.

This wasn’t happening. It can’t be.

Sakura dipped her head down to Naruto’s chest, ignoring the rushing sound of the wind passing her. Waiting for only the slightest beat, she received nothing.

His heart was not beating… no sound… no pulse…

Completely dazed, Sakura couldn’t stop her fingers from shaking. She didn’t know what to do.

“Medical ninjutsu isn’t working! Why?” Sakura didn’t understand. Was she just that weak that she couldn’t save her own friend?

“That’s because they removed the kyuubi from him!” Gaara responded through the blazing winds. Sakura could barely make out those words.

“That—”

“Madara did that.” Gaara cut her off. It didn’t matter; Sakura would have barely made out her thoughts into words. The words wouldn’t come to her. “but there’s a way to save him. That’s why we have to get there fast.”

“Where!?!” the girl choked. If there was a way to save Naruto, her friend, Sakura would be more than willing to do anything.

“To the Fourth Hokage. Naruto’s kyuubi told me that his other half is inside him. That’s the only way to save Naruto!”

In hearing the Kazekage’s words, Sakura’s face beamed with hope. At that moment, her heart was pounding like a hammer in her chest. They could save Naruto. She could save her best friend.

But was there enough time?

“How long until we get there?” Sakura said, practically out of breath. She used up too much of her chakra.

“We still have a few kilometers to go,” the Kazekage responded.

No...

That wasn’t enough time. Naruto’s heart had already stopped, and they still had a ways to go.

The pink-haired medic glanced down at the out-grown boy.

Sakura could only do her part.

With what little chakra she had left, Sakura manipulated her fingers into a blade as she pulled Naruto’s mesh shirt out of her way. With quick and careful movements, Sakura cut an incision into the boy’s side, cutting right through his ribs.

If the idiot wasn’t going to pump blood through his system, than she’ll do it for him.

With the chakra blade of her fingertips replaced by her normal chakra glow, the kunoichi slowly moved her hand into the incision. The sudden contact with internal organs slightly shocked Sakura. With this whole war going on, Sakura completely forgot to think about the hot temperature of the human body.

She maneuvered her hand past Naruto’s lung before fully grasping his heart within her hand.

His body was so warm.

Sakura began emitting her chakra straight into him.

“I’m not going to let you die Naruto! I’m not going to let you die so easily as long as I’m here!”

She wouldn’t let him die. She wouldn’t forgive herself if Naruto didn’t survive this war. She wouldn’t live with herself if she let her best friend die.

This godforsaken war has already taken too many lives, but Naruto would surely not be one of them.

So lost in thought, the pink-haired kunoichi was oblivious to the sand wrapping around her waist.

“We’re speeding up!” Gaara yelled before wind gushed harder at them.

Sakura only nodded, barely able to make a sound in comparison to the winds roars. Immediately after acknowledging the Kazekage, the medic-nin bent down over Naruto’s face. With one hand, she tilted the blond’s head up, opening his windpipe while pinching his nose tight.

She took in one deep breath before locking lips with the former jinchūriki.

Sakura exhaled her breath into the unconscious boy watching his chest slowly rise. Her hand could feel Naruto’s lungs expand around his heart.

Was he always this big?

Sakura forced herself to take a deeper breath continuing the procedure.

Sakura never would have thought that it’d come to this. Where did the days go when they were all Genin: just her, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun? Those days were simpler times. Days when Sasuke-kun wasn’t so obsessed with revenge towards his brother. The days when Naruto was just an idiot boy declaring his dream for the Hokage title.

The pink-haired kunoichi only stared down at Naruto.

He’s grown so much. His determination to be Hokage has pushed him so far. And his goal of surpassing all the Hokage predecessors, it’s fair to conclude that Naruto has passed them all. He saved the village from the Akatsuki, and now, he’s leading the Allied Shinobis through this painful war.

It’s a long way from the outcast child he was, and all thanks to his dream to be Hokage.

Sakura’s vision soon began to blur as she was lost in memories of the past. The medic-nin only blinked the tears away.

Naruto…

The pinkette locked lips with him again, exhaling all the air from her lungs into his.

Naruto’s dream of being the Hokage was so close, just inches away. Sakura couldn’t let him die, not now: not like this. Not when he hasn’t accomplished his goal to be the Hokage.

She will not let him die. She will do everything she can to make sure Naruto lives through this.

He will become Hokage.

But before he can become Hokage, they have to win this war, and they will win this war. Sakura will make sure of that. She will do anything to win this war. If not, she’ll die trying.

* * *

 

Time was ticking, but the clock wasn't going any faster.

After absorbing the Jūbi with little to no difficulty, Madara only relished at the feeling within him.

So this is the power of the power of the Six Paths; the power of the ten-tail’s jinchūriki.

The flow of chakra coursing through his body was euphoric to say the very least. At that moment, Madara could only taste his victory. Sadly, the situation spoke differently. The annoying Allied Forces—but more so just the Kyūbi’s jinchūriki and Uchiha Sasuke—were dragging out this battle for far too long.

Why won’t they just surrender and make their fate all the more easier on themselves? It would honestly speed up his planned peace with the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

A sigh escaped his lips. These ninja were irritating to no extent.

His fist tightened around his Truth-Seeking shakujō with a vice-like grip.

It didn’t matter anymore. This war was almost over, and all he needed now was one more Rinnegan for his left eye, then he will be able to activate the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Instantaneously, Madara pushed himself into flight.

This battle was nearing its end, and Madara was just about ready to finish it.

* * *

 

“Sakura-chan?”

“Hmm?” the girl mused, returning her attention back to Naruto.

“Oi, Sakura-chan! You’re supposed to be listening to MEEE!” Naruto pouted, stomping his foot repeatedly to get the girl’s attention.

Sakura glanced up to meet the boy, slightly embarrassed that she got caught. “Gomen ne, Naruto. I guess I just spaced out there for a while.”

“Yeah right, Sakura-chan! Even when he’s not here, you still daydream about Sasuke-teme—”

Her punch couldn’t have been any harder. Immediately, Naruto was on the ground, cushioned by the grass. His arm felt like rubble.

“Oww! Sakura-chan, why’d you do that!?!” The blond-haired man whined, rubbing his arm.

“Because! I wasn’t thinking about Sasuke-kun, you idiot! Stop trying to make me look so desperate like that!” The girl said, crossing her arms and avoiding Naruto’s eyes. Sakura couldn’t keep down her smile. Surely she was blushing as well.

Naruto wasn’t budging.

“Honestly, Naruto! I promise I was not thinking about him.” She pulled him back to his feet.

“Then what’s really on your mind,” Naruto nudged. Sakura gave a nervous chuckle.

Naruto was never one for personal space.

“Ano… Tsunade-sama didn’t want me to tell anyone, but I’m pretty sure that almost everyone in the village already knows anyway.”

In fact, everyone knew it the moment the war was over. After Naruto and Sasuke finally released everyone from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, all seemed well. Everyone was in disbelief that they were all back from the genjutsu. Unfortunately, less than ten seconds went by before the whole army of the Allied Shinobi Forces was in complete sorrow. Sakura found her shishou in tears, sobbing for her lost loves. It tore at Sakura’s heart.

And just like that, one cry brought another. Honestly, who wouldn’t be affected from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Everyone practically came back from their perfect reality. They practically spent their lives in the world they thought to be real, only to come back to the depressing reality that was theirs.

Some people were better than others. Konoha 11 was barely affected much to the kunoichi’s relief. Sakura could have guessed that the only reason her comrades were not a sobbing wreck was because their realities were either too unrealistic or actually achievable. And she was right.

After they all made the depressing trip back to their rightful villages and eventually got _settled_ back in, many of her friends told Sakura about their realities. Hinata told Sakura of her relationship with Naruto while Kiba also mentioned his rule as Hokage. Ino embarrassingly admitted to Sakura about the three-way love triangle between her, Sai, and Sasuke-kun. And to Sakura’s discomfort, Ino also filled her in on Shikamaru’s and Chōji’s alternative lives without their knowledge. The pink-haired medic couldn’t help but sweat-drop during the moment. Well, Sakura was just happy that Ino came out from the genjutsu fine. She’s honestly been one of the more positive people in the village after the war. She even said that she would make attempts to get Sai to notice her.

Truthfully, Sakura was glad that Ino was alright after the war. Now, it seemed like the whole village was completely different. The streets were less crowded, and all the shops seemed silent.

“You mean the depression.” Sakura turned her attention to Naruto.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that,” Sakura shrugged. The two started to leave the training grounds. “It’s funny; none of the villages are no longer at war with each other, but we couldn’t have been any worse. Tsunade-sama thinks that we should open up a new psychiatric ward and create a mandatory evaluation for everyone in the village.”

“Baa-chan said that?” Naruto looked over to the kunoichi, puzzled. “Has she asked Kaka-sensei about it?”

Sakura scoffed. “Baka! She doesn’t need to ask him anything. She’s still Hokage! And head of the Konoha Hospital. She doesn’t need his permission!”

“Eh… Gomen, Sakura-chan.” Naruto scratched his head. “It’s just that… I don’t think we should be doing something like that, you know?” They both stopped, just as they arrived on a village street. Naruto gave off an awkward grin, hopeful that Sakura would catch on.

The girl sighed. “I know that this isn’t conventional, and honestly Naruto, I agree with you. These people need to experience their lives and remember the realities of this world: both happy and sad. I don’t think intensive psychiatric care is the best thing for them.”

Naruto only nodded to the girl, eyes wandering onto the ground.

Was he even listening to her?

And before Sakura knew it, the blond jinchūriki was beaming at her, eyes wide and bright with sparkles. “Why don’t we hang out and remind them of what they missing! Me, you, Sasuke-teme, and the rest of Rookie 9, tonight?”

“What?” Sakura seemed skeptical. “Naruto, are you sure? I don’t think that’s what they need right now.”

“Aww, come on Sakura-chan. It’ll be great!” He was lightly shaking her by the shoulders at this point, “We’ll go eat and have some fun! I promise it’ll be great.”

“Well… if you insist.” Sakura chuckled at the blond idiot’s successful attempt at persuading her.

“Alright then! Tonight it is!” Naruto could barely hold his excitement.

“Yeah,” Sakura cheered on, “tonight!”

* * *

 

Sakura gulped down another cup of sake.

This night was never going to end.

It wasn’t that Sakura was irritated—not necessarily. She was just a bit tired. That’s all.

Her brow twitched.

Okay, so maybe she was… But it wasn’t her fault.

She just had to have ended up on the other side of the large table, practically opposite from Naruto and Sasuke.

The girl took a deep sigh.

It didn’t matter though, in the end. She looked down at her plate of rice and curry.

This night wasn’t about her, it was about everyone.

“Wow Sakura, how are you not passed out on the table? How much sake have you been drinking anyway?”

Sakura glanced up from her food, finding Ino across her with a face of disbelief. The kunoichi only laughed.

“Training under Tsunade-sama has it’s perks.” the girl giggled. Thanks to her shishou, Sakura was perfectly capable of drinking in large quantities without losing her head. Mostly because of her well-enhanced chakra control and medical ninjutsu skills.

Ino sighed. “Too bad Hinata couldn’t have sat next to us. I would have really enjoyed some more girl talk.”

“Sorry guys, but I think Hinata is taking this chance to be with Naruto.” Kiba nudged Sakura’s arm. “I think she’s completely out of it though.”

Sakura leaned back, finding Hinata at the other end of the table. Kiba wasn’t kidding: Hinata was stiff as a log, her face red like a tomato. She was sitting right in front of Naruto, but he couldn’t be any more oblivious to her attempts.

He was drunk.

Sakura could see from the other end of the table. Naruto was slurring a bit, leaning awkwardly on Sasuke with his arm outstretched, holding his cup. He seemed to be talking to Sai and Shikamaru, but they seemed to have lost him in his far fetched rambling. Sasuke pushed the blond boy off, insulting him for his drunken behavior. Sakura chuckled nervously. Poor Sasuke-kun. He honestly didn’t look like he was having any fun at all.

“Can someone take the sake away from Naruto?” Sakura called from the other side of the table. Hinata was the one to react, moving the sake bottle to Choji, who handed it over to Ino.

“Ohh, Hinata! Don’t do that!” Naruto whined in his seat.

Hinata stiffened again. “G-Gomen Naruto-kun. You’ve been drinking too much.”

Naruto only pouted at the girl before his eyes widened. “Oi, Hinata, have you been drinking too? Your face is totally red!” Naruto looked at her curiously, actually noticing her for the first time in a while.

Hinata was quick to play pretend. “H-hai!”

Sakura sighed, returning her attention back to Ino. “Well, at least Hinata’s trying. What about you, Ino-pig? I thought you said that you were going to make attempts at Sai?”

“Hmgh, I’m trying Sakura! I really am, but I was just too nervous about tonight!” Ino whined, eventually pointing a finger at back at the pinkette, “and besides, Billboard Brow, I could say the same thing to you?”

“Eeeh?” Sakura raised a brow. “What are you talking about Ino?”

Ino leaned forward.

“I mean you and Sasuke-kun, obviously.”

“W-what!?” the pink-haired girl said a little too loudly. Kiba and Choji veered their attention to her, before she waved them off with an embarrassed laugh. She leaned closer to her best friend. “Ino…”

“Oh come on Sakura! I know you still have feelings for him,” the long, blonde haired kunoichi said, emphasizing her point, “you love him, so why not make your affections known already.”

“It’s not like that anymore,” Sakura denied, “and it wouldn’t even matter now. I’ve confessed to him before he left the village, and he obviously didn’t feel the same.”

“But that was so long ago,” Ino whined. “Things are different now!”

Sakura shook her head in disagreement towards her friend, “I don’t know Ino,” Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, “I don’t think that he’s in—”

The girl caught Sasuke staring at her.

Sakura froze mid sentence, her mouth opened a gap. Sasuke was staring at her. Why was he staring at her?

Sakura only stared back at him, neither one breaking the connection. His Sharingan was not activated, but he still had his Rinnegan.

Sakura stiffened.

Had he been listening to their conversation? Sakura was pretty confident no one could hear them, but even so, had Sasuke been reading her lips.

What did she say? What does he know?

Why was Sasuke staring at her?

His facial features didn’t give off any hints. It was obvious that Sasuke wasn’t looking as annoyed as he was minutes before with Naruto. If anything, Sakura concluded, Sasuke’s face was relaxed. He seemed indifferent, and if not, curious.

Sakura forced her vision away, breaking the momentary connection between the two.

The pink-haired kunoichi suddenly began panting. Sakura must have held her breath for what felt like forever when she saw Sasuke. Good thing she had been drinking a lot of sake beforehand because blushing in front of him would have been even more embarrassing in the situation.

The girl continued to look down at her half eaten plate, too unwilling to look back. What if Sasuke was still staring at her? Shaking her head, Sakura poured herself another cup of sake, taking it in one gulp before slamming the ceramic cup back on the table and pouring herself another shot.

Eventually, the night ended after Choji finished his fifth plate while some other customers began complaining about Naruto’s loud behavior.

“Hey! You can’t kick me out! I’m the hero of the Hidden Leaf Village!” Naruto said, marching back into the restaurant, “I saved the wor—”

Sasuke smacked the wobbling blond in the head, scoffing. “Pft, you didn’t do anything, Dobe.”

“Oi! Teme!” Naruto raised a fist at the Uchiha, “don’t make any fake claims about me! I practically fought that war myself!”

“N-Naruto, you’re drunk.” Sakura said, dragging the intoxicated boy away from the restaurant. “And please don’t say those things. You know yourself that a lot of people sacrificed their lives in the war.”

Naruto gave Sakura a shy grin. “Gomen, Sakura-chan. I guess I got ahead of myself.” The jinchūriki stopped in his track. “Neji. Ero-sensei… Everyone sacrificed so much for that war.” His grin slightly widened, the blush of his cheeks popping from the sake. “They saved the village, and I will always be gratef—”

Ino sneezed through Naruto’s words, or at least that’s what Sakura thought. It sounded so loud and harsh. She turned to her friend, finding the blonde with a red face and watery eyes.

“Ino?”

“Ahh, sorry everybody.” Ino waved them off, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. “I think my allergies are coming in again.”

“Allergies?” Shikamaru asked. “It’s the middle of winter?”

“Hey! You don’t know how my allergies work Shikamaru! Don’t question me!”

The man scoffed, watching the girl wipe her nose and face.

“Ino,” Hinata interrupted, “maybe you should head home.”

“Waaahh! I can’t! Who will walk Sakura home?”

“I-Ino, what are you ta—” the pink-haired girl was cut off.

“Sasuke-kun, will you walk her home?” Ino asked, nudging the girl to her onyx-haired teammate.

“I-Ino! I’m fine! What are you trying to pull?” Sakura dug her feet to the ground, as Ino continued to drag her closer to Sasuke. “Seriously! I’m fine! I’m fine!” She glanced up to find Sasuke looking at her through the whole ordeal.

 _Ino! Ino! Ino! You’ve completely done it now!_ The girl couldn’t not help but feel a bit flustered. Walking home with Sasuke? He practically just came back! What would she be trying to imply by that?!

Ino held Sakura still as Sakura was forced to wait for Sasuke’s answer. As if that wasn’t intimidating enough, it was Sasuke for kami’s sake! Sakura’s face blushed as she stared at him. The Rinnegan only added to the intimidation. Not to mention that the rest of Rookie 9 was with them as well.

Sakura never felt so embarrassed.

“G-gomen, Sasuke-kun. I think Ino had way too much to drink.” Ino smacked her in the head.

“Oww! Ino!” the girl only gave her a sly smile.

Sakura sighed. “Sorry about that Sasuke-kun. You don’t need to—”

“I’ll walk you home.”

The words didn’t seem real. A moment of silence followed suit, and then Sakura’s jaws dropped.

“WAAAHH!!!” Ino, Naruto, and Sakura could not believe it.

“Sasuke-kun, are you s-sur…” Sakura couldn’t properly think.

“Aah, it’s fine. I have nothing to do anyways.”

“Oi! Teme! If you and Sakura are going, then I want to come too!”

Naruto marched forward, but Ino grabbed him by the ear, dragging him away. “Oww! Ino, what are you doing!?!”

“Not today, you idiot. Why don’t you walk Hinata home instead.”

Sakura listened to the blond boy whine further away from them, but she couldn’t hear the rest of it as Sasuke walked away from the group. Wait, should she go with him? He said he would walk her home, but did he actually mean it? Besides, what would they talk about? It’s been so long since Sasuke left the village, and he only just came back. They were practically strangers at this point, right?

Who even gave Ino the right to do this to her? Sakura could have walked home herself! She didn’t need a cheap tactic like this to get close to Sasuke! Nothing like this!

The girl sighed. Her feelings for Sasuke were so mixed. She knew she loved him; Ino was right, but things were truly different now. It just—

“Are you coming?”

“What?” Sakura lost her train of thought, finding Sasuke waiting a few yards in front of her.

He raised a brow, before scoffing at her. “Are you coming?”

The girl scurried over to him. “H-hai!”


	2. Strange Things

The moon illuminated the whole village as Sakura walked alongside the Uchiha. Lights were lit throughout the streets, but it was the moon that brightened the way.

Sakura and Sasuke were both silent, just as she assumed… The pink-haired girl practically felt the irie tension between one another, urging herself to start up a conversation. But Sakura was still uncertain about what to say. And it honestly wasn’t like Sasuke to be talkative. He probably would prefer not talking anyways. After dealing with Naruto for hours on end, who wouldn’t want some peace and quiet?

“Where is your house anyways, Sakura?”

“Hmm?” Sakura needed to stop distracting herself with her thoughts. “Oh, it’s actually a few blocks away.”

No response followed, their conversation short-lived.

Sakura mentally smacked herself in the head. This was going to be so awkward! Why couldn’t she think of something—anything—to say? Why did Sasuke-kun even decide to come in the first place?

Sakura desperately darted her eyes through her surroundings, trying to find anything of interest to discuss about. In the end, Sakura was left empty. All the shops were closed, and no one else was on was walking through Konoha’s streets. The streets were so empty, it actually surprised Sakura.

Weren’t all the shop usually still opened at this time? It wasn’t even that late at night. So why?

She momentarily stopped in her tracks, rubbing her fingers into her temples. Thinking about this honestly hurt.

Sasuke took notice. “Sakura?”

“A—sorry, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said, glancing down at her sandals. “I think all that sake I drank is finally catching up with me. It’s giving me a headache.” She quickly strolled passed the Uchiha, walking at a much faster pace. Sasuke only followed behind, choosing not to question the girl anymore about her behavior.

The silence only continued.

Sakura tsked her tongue. This night was never going to end, was it?

Eventually, they reached Sakura’s home at a small apartment complex. They had not spoken to each other the rest of the way, just as Sakura predicted.

The pinkette neared the door, Sasuke waiting patiently behind her. Sakura reached for the doorknob before stopping.

It didn’t occur to her what she should do now. Should she invite Sasuke in?

She slowly turned to Sasuke. “Thanks you for walking me home, Sasuke-kun.” She smiled, before opening the door to her home.

“Does my Rinnegan scare you Sakura?”

Instantly, shivers ran up her spine, goosebumps trailing through her arms. As if she thought he could read lips with that eye; he was a goddamn mind reader!

Sakura turned to him. “W-what—” she stuttered, shaking her head excessively as to deny Sasuke’s assumptions, “what make you think that?”

He pointed a finger to his face. “My eyes are up here.”

Sakura froze, sweat running down her face.

Sasuke smirked in the slightest when she finally locked gazes with him after shaking her head like a mad woman. He watched her, and couldn’t help but notice her fingers trembling the tiniest bit.

Sasuke frowned. Throughout this whole stroll, he watched as she darted her eyes back and forth, never directly acknowledging him. It was childish.

Annoying.

Sakura hadn’t changed at all. Neither her nor Naruto were any different since he last seen them.

Everything was practically the same… 

And a small depth within him only wondered why.

Suddenly, the Uchiha found something catching his eye. He glanced over at a window inside Sakura’s home, brows scrunched together. 

Sakura, though, was frozen in her spot, shocked that Sasuke had caught her doing something not even she was aware of. Was she so obvious? The pinkette choked on her words, unsure about how to respond.

Was she afraid of Sasuke?

“Sasuke-kun, I—” She stopped herself when she realized that Sasuke was no longer paying mind to her. He was looking somewhere else.

Slowly, Sakura veered her attention align to what Sasuke was currently seeing: her home through the window. Sakura slightly pouted her lips. Did Sasuke want to be invited in?

His focus did not waver from the window, looking inside the darkness of her home. “People could see you through your home. You should get some curtains.” With that, Sasuke turned and walked off. “See you later, Sakura.”

A nervous chuckle passed her lips. This night was just getting more and more unpredictable. “Goodnight… Sasuke-kun.”

And just like that, there Sakura was, standing behind Sasuke, watching him go. The Uchiha fan stitched to the back of his black, high-neck shirt illuminated in the dark.

Sakura gritted her teeth together watching a scene she had seen one too many times before..

This has gone on for far too long. Honestly, it was like kami was playing some ridiculous game with her.

It was no coincidence that Sakura was always watching their backs… 

Her teammates and her friends—her love—they were always ahead of her, miles away from her reach. Did Naruto and Sasuke even realize who they were leaving behind—what they were leaving in the dust?

She had so much potential to show them.

It was humiliating. Just as Sakura thought she was at par with them—just as she thought she was equal in strength and power with her teammates at the brink of war did they proved her wrong. Granted with the powers of the Six Paths, Naruto and Sasuke were suddenly in a different universe compared to her. And with their endless gift of power, they were able to fight off the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya—an almighty being who was practically stronger than the boys were. But they seemingly defeated the god.

And her?.. Sakura barely managed to make a single punch.

In the end, the Fourth Shinobi War only proved how weak she was compared to her team. Though Sakura could be identified as a second generation Sannin, she was nowhere near as powerful as Sasuke or Naruto.

Not in the slightest bit.

Sakura winced as her head began throbbing again. Maybe she couldn’t hold down as much sake as she initially thought. The image of her drunk Shisou crossed her mind. The pinkette chuckled awkwardly when rubbing the temples of her head.

At least she was able to maintain a better posture than Lady Tsunade.

The girl suddenly winced again as the pain did not dull. Hoping to find some medication to relieve her headache, Sakura entered her building, shutting the door behind her.

Initially heading to the bathroom to grab herself some aspirin, the girl stopped short of her destination and decided that a glass of water and her own medical chakra would do the trick. With that, the medic-nin switched directions and headed for her kitchen. In her haste, Sakura suddenly bumped her hip into the edge of the kitchen counter. The girl yelped in pain, holding her side tightly. Irritation spiked.

How could she have been so clumsy?

Sakura shuffled into the kitchen.

Her home was honestly a bit too small, but it would be as a home meant for one person.

The girl pulled up her red shirt, just enough to see her hip. It was red and a bit swollen. Sakura gently rubbed her hip again.

She honestly didn’t think herself as having a high pain tolerance, especially towards minor things such as this. One of the many reasons that she liked being a healer was to avoid prolonged pain, and the girl was truly grateful for it.

After grabbing herself a glass of water, Sakura went to change her attire into something more fitting for the comfort of home. Once when she pulled on some plain pants and a thin sweater, Sakura headed back to her kitchen. Maybe she could finally enjoy some of that salad she prepared for herself earlier today. Getting out her leftovers, Sakura unconsciously brushed her hair as her hand began to emit its green chakra glow. Instantaneously, the pain of her headache was cut in half.

Sakura sighed at the calming sensation. After her head, she would surely heal her hip next and then maybe she’ll head to bed. The girl removed her hand and to take a quick moment to enjoy her meal. She popped a small cube of cucumber in her mouth, chewing through the fresh and mildly sour flavor.

The pink-haired kunoichi furrowed her brows. Is it too late to call her parents tonight. It’s been awhile since she last spoke to them; she wondered how they were doing now. Maybe Sakura could—

“Aaagh!” The bowl clattered to the floor, vegetables flying through the room. “w-wha—AAAGH!” Sakura screamed, hands gripping her head steady. A hammer was beating down on her head; she could have sworn her skull was in pieces.

But she just healed herself seconds before! Where was this pain coming from?

Sakura thought the pounding pain wouldn’t stop, but out of nowhere, the throbbing pressure of the hammer ceased as her legs turned into jelly. The kunoichi felt on air, her once pained mind now replaced with a lightheadedness. Sakura could see the black spots scattered throughout her vision, and all she heard was a ring and the drums of blood rushing through her head.

She couldn’t stand herself steady. She couldn’t think straight.

Quickly, Sakura went to grab the closest thing next to her, but her attempt went useless. The girl dropped face-first to the floor after going unconscious, welcoming the cool sensation of the wood beneath her.

* * *

 

The sun shined down rays of light, flooding everything in its vast warmth. The air smelled fresh as if untampered by any foreign being. Besides the crows whining throughout the forest, Sasuke was content with the calming aura the fields brought him.

He welcomed it.

“Oh, Sasuke-kun! You’re here!” Sakura waved at the Uchiha far off into the field as he soon spotted her.

“Aa,” he acknowledged.

Sakura seemed to be in an energetic mood. With a large smile and wide eyes, Sakura motioned for Sasuke to come and take a seat on the grass near her where four bento boxes were stacked over a thin sheet of fabric.

It’s been awhile since Sasuke had ever been back here. He noticed the wide stakes behind Sakura and moved to the one to the utmost left where he sat down and leaned back onto the wood. Sakura busied herself with the bento boxes while Sasuke took in the view of the field, enjoying the mild breeze.

The last time he had been here was during Kakashi’s bell test. He remembered how the team ended up at these stakes after they initially failed to show teamwork to capture the bells. It was only when he and Sakura decided to offer the dobe their lunch against their sensei’s orders that they unintentionally passed the test.

“Sasuke-kun, why isn’t Naruto with you?” Sakura said, opening the bento boxes she prepared for everyone. She passed the box she prepared for Sasuke, and after eyeing its contents, Sasuke pulled out a seaweed-wrapped rice ball. Sakura placed the bento beside the Uchiha.

“He couldn’t make it.”

“What?! No way!” Sakura scoffed. Naruto wasn’t one to skip out on any occasion to hang out with the team. “How are you so sure?”

Sasuke didn’t answer, but instead took a bite from his onigiri. The girl did not mind though; she just waited patiently, part of her hoping that Sasuke might comment on the food. Not that onigiri was a hard dish to make. And it wasn’t like she was a bad cook to prepare rice balls horribly, but anything can taste different depending on who cooked.

She just hoped that her cooking was more preferable.

“A messenger came into our apartment. Naruto was summoned to discuss with the Hokage. That idiot wouldn’t even get out of bed until I knocked him off from it.” Sasuke took another bite off his rice ball suddenly shocked when a slightly sweet taste attacked his mouth. He glanced down at his rice ball. It had fillings.

He chewed the meal more slowly.

Dried tomatoes? Sesame seeds?

He turned to Sakura, wanting to confirm his assumptions, but he found her frozen still—eyes wide and face red. Her hand was slightly shaking, as she pointed to him: “you two l-live together?”

A moment of silence… 

“Aggk-aggh!” Sasuke choked on the seaweed. “It—” he coughed out rice, “not like that!”

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura rushed over to him.

As the unfinished onigiri dropped to the grass, Sasuke pounded his chest, clearing his throat. Sakura quickly handed him a bottle of water. He took it without hesitation as if it his life-line, gulping it all down.

Sakura carefully placed her hand upon his back, her healing chakra working to find any internal injuries. It felt calming—the sensation of her chakra flowing smoothly into him—Sasuke welcomed it.

“Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked. He nodded to her, but she did not move her hands away from him while she continued to transfer her chakra unnecessarily.

Sasuke never knew much about medical ninjutsu; he honestly didn’t need to—especially during his road to redemption. But one thing that was obvious was that medical ninjutsu was a form of chakra transfer. It’s not an easy technique to say the least. Since all shinobi have their own specific chakra type, a medical-nin has to manipulate their own chakra to properly transfer it into another person.

It’s more complex than Sakura seems to make it be.

“Gomen Sasuke. I didn’t mean to interfere with such a personal question—”

“We’re not together.” Sasuke said, eyeing her with irritation. Sakura only giggled as awkwardly as the situation was. His face was red. “We’ve just been bunking in the same apartment until they start rebuilding the Uchiha district.”

“Oh.” Sakura sweatdropped, laughing nervously to brighten the mood. She misunderstood…

Sometimes she was so stupid.

“Besides, even you know I’d rather be dead than caught in a relationship with that idiot.”

Sakura only laughed, happy that it was a misunderstanding.

“It still sucks that Naruto couldn’t come,” Sakura shrugged as she finally removed her hands from the Uchiha and crawled over to her meal, “but couldn’t he have gotten a clone go to Lady Tsunade. He wouldn’t have missed lunch that way.”

Sasuke only pulled out another rice ball from his bento. “He’s an idiot for a reason.”

The pinkette only laughed again. Sasuke did have a point.

The Uchiha glanced over to her, finding her enjoying some fried shrimp, “Where’s Kakashi, anyways? Wasn’t he supposed to be here too?”

Sakura’s eyes widened as she stared back at Sasuke. His Rinnegan practically hypnotized her in place. The black rings and tomoe, it was so foreign, so different—just a reminder of all the things that happened to them.

Sakura averted her gaze back to her bento box, “Kaka-sensei has a reputation of being late, remember?” She could feel the wind pick up, blowing through her hair. She smiled at Sasuke. “I’m sure that he won’t be long though.”

Sasuke didn’t respond. The sudden silence bloomed between the two. Only the sound of the cooling breeze being the only reminder that they weren’t deaf. Sakura just used the moment to finish her tempera.

Sasuke only stared at her, as if waiting for a reaction. There was a slight moment where he would have be mistaken as spacing out. That’s when he noticed it.

“Your head,” Sasuke said, shifting in his seat to get a better view.

“Hmm?” Sakura veered her attention to the Uchiha.

“Your forehead,” Sasuke pointed at her, onigiri still in hand, “it’s bruised.”

“What?” Sakura placed her bento and chopsticks down. “R-really?”

“How did that happen?” Sasuke asked.

Sakura’s lips mouthed a curse.

Damn, she was so sure that her bruise was concealed under her bangs. It just goes to show how observant Sasuke was, even when he wasn’t on a mission or against an enemy.

A mild chuckle was her response while her hand moved up to cover the bruise, “Oh, it was nothing. I just tripped on myself the other night. No need to worry about it Sasuke-kun.” She brushed her hair over her forehead, disguising any worry. The bruise Sakura had was a result from the night she fell unconscious in her kitchen. She woke up that next morning on the floor, vegetables and broken ceramic everywhere.

The Uchiha only knitted his brows together. He was skeptical. “Aren’t you going to at least heal it?”

“E-eh,” Sakura hesitated, “don’t worry about it, Sasuke-kun. It’s just a small bruise, and I don’t want to waste any chakra on it.” She gave him a fitted grin.

As if she hadn’t thought about it before. The moment she woke up from unconsciousness did she go to check on her injured head. When Sakura did find the bruise on her forehead, she immediately went to heal herself, but it didn’t heal. To say that she was shocked was underrated; she was completely horrified. Her body wasn’t healing. Why wasn’t her body healing? Why wasn’t her medical chakra healing?

The girl contemplated the idea that it was just due to her chakra control, but after practicing her medical jutsu on Sasuke, she knew it wasn’t an issue of her perfect chakra control. Though she did eliminate one possibility as to why she could no longer heal herself, Sakura wasn’t sure what the other possibilities could be.

She had to tell Tsunade about it, Sakura decided. She would let Tsunade know the next time they’d meet. Until then, Sakura would be sure to stay away from any alcoholic beverages, predicting that that is the source of her mysterious problem.

“So have you done any training to improve the coordination of your right arm? How is your other arm anyway?”

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He shrugged, “It’s not that difficult. Naruto is great to train with, and it’s getting easier to handle chidori.”

Sakura didn’t say anything. She just stared on at him, a wide smile gracing her features. Sasuke, in turn, only stared back at her, watching her mind drift into space.

What was she thinking about?

Sasuke knew that things were different. With his history as a rogue nin, abandoning his comrades, it was simple to assume that the views Naruto and Sakura once had for him had changed.

He didn’t make the right choices as he was consumed by the desire for vengeance for his clan—his family, and because of that, he lost the opportunity to grow with his team. All the potential memories that would have been had he decided to stay.

All the happiness that Sakura promised him the night he left—was it still there for him now, or had he distance himself too far too late to find it?

It frustrated him. He selfishly denied the happiness that he could have had with his childhood team, and embraced the dark nature that exposed him to the power he needed.

He chose power over them, until the very near end of the Fourth Shinobi War.

So why would they act like nothing’s changed!?! Sakura and Naruto acted like nothing happened! They invited him back with open arms as if they completely forgot that he tried to kill them.

They weren’t supposed to do that. He wasn’t innocent by any means to deserve such forgiveness.

Sasuke didn’t deserve any of it.

And as if she heard his thoughts loud and clear, Sakura spoke up. “I’m intimidated.” She dropped her gaze. “I’m not scared of the Rinnegan. I’m just,” she let out a sigh, “I’m just intimidated.”

Sasuke didn’t respond, so she went on. “The last time you were at the village, you were just a boy Sasuke-kun. Heck, we were all just kids.” She offered him his bento, where he reached for the sashimi slices. “You’ve changed so much Sasuke, and it’s still a difficult change to settle into—for all of us. I know you’re not the same boy at the academy, but that doesn’t mean anything to Naruto.” She turned her face away, forcing a smile through her teeth.

That didn’t stop her eyes from watering.

“I’ll always be there for you Sasuke-kun, but please forgive me for not adjusting to you sooner.”

And there it was, the proof of sorrow running down her face. It was just one tear, but Sakura cursed herself for it nonetheless. She wiped it off with a swipe of her hand.

Sasuke sighed. “I never asked for you or Naruto to do anything for me.” He paused for a moment before saying, “I did nothing to deserve—”

“I’m not doing it for you Sasuke! I’m doing this for me! For us!” Sakura blurted, anger spreading her features, “it’s more selfish than it sounds.” Her fist clenching the grass beneath her. “I just want everything to be the way it was, like nothing ever happened.” She turned away from him. “I just want our childhood again.”

It was true. All she wanted was those genin days to never end. She selfishly wanted Sasuke to be the boy he was at the academy. For Naruto and him to mindlessly compete and argue with one another while she and Kaka-sensei watched on with content.

Their childhood finished too soon for her, and Sakura didn’t want to let it go. She just wanted to live it all again.

“We’re doing it for us, Sasuke. How long until you realize that? We’re a team—together forever. Just accept it. Accept it and be happy.”

The Uchiha’s eyes widened, surprised by his teammates response. He processed the words in his head, again and again. 

How long until he realized that his friends would never leave him? He would never be alone. The bond between him and his two friends were unbreakable. And Sakura had to say it straight to his face to make the point; they were a team, and  _ he  _ was the one holding back.

And she made a point. Though he didn’t completely break their bond when he left the village to gain strength and power, there was undoubtedly a scar in place. And though it did affect the bonds between him and Naruto, they have been able to bind the wound—maybe even healing it altogether.

But with Sakura… 

Her wounds were deep, and it was all thanks to his ignorant actions from the very beginning. The worst part of it all was that she was blaming herself for not being able to patch up the cracks he caused. And he was just distancing himself farther away.

Sasuke could feel his nails digging into the flesh of his palm, his jaw tight as teeth gritted.

This has to stop.

And he would fix it. Between both Sakura and Naruto.

This village was his home, and his friends were his family.

He smirked at the girl. “Arigato, Sakura.” The girl popped her head up high, hearing words she once thought to be a dream. The Uchiha only leaned back upon the wooden stake before changing the context: “The food was great.”

And just like the, the girl next to him fumed, giggling in embarrassment only after smacking the Uchiha on the arm, hand moving to cover her reddening face. “Ne Sasuke-kun, you’re such a tease.”

Sasuke smiled at her.

Her hair was getting longer.


	3. The Battle Begins

The sun was setting down so fast. Sakura was surprised by the sudden shift in time. It felt just like moments ago that she was eating with Sasuke. Now the sky was in a hue of colors, mixing from pink to orange. And as for Sakura, she was walking down the streets of Konoha, heading back to the comforts of her home.

After spending the afternoon lounging in the grass with Sasuke, they finally decided to part for the day. Kakashi never made it to lunch, and Sakura silently thanked Kami for that. He probably got caught up with some future Hokage business.

That would certainly explain what Naruto was summoned for as well.

It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was given this opportunity to enjoy a day with Sasuke. And judging by how it went, Sasuke didn’t mind it. He surprisingly stayed longer than she would have guessed.

When they finished up, Sakura gave Sasuke Naruto’s bento.

“Why did you make Naruto a kyaraben?”

“Huh?”

“You made Naruto a character bento?” Sasuke opened the lid, finding onigiri balls decorated into Team 7. 

“I-is something wrong with that Sasuke-kun?”

The Uchiha did not immediately respond, but instead, pulled out an onigiri of himself. The onigiri was decorated with seaweed, displaying an annoyed look at the Uchiha.

Sasuke scowled.

“Sakura, you don’t need to make this for Naruto. You aren’t his mother, and that idiot is too old for this anyway.”

“A-ano…” Sakura was taken aback. It was childish, wasn’t it: making a decorative bento for someone who’s practically an adult? But Sakura never thought of it to be bothersome before, for the few times that she made it for Naruto before the war. In actuality, she enjoyed the aesthetic of preparing the bento even if Naruto would be the only one to eat it. It was a moment of peace and calm. “Well, I guess I make them because it makes me feel special, same for Naru—”

She was caught off guard by the view of the Sasuke onigiri gone.

“Eh?...” Sakura froze while the Uchiha swallowed the rice ball. “S-SASUKE-KUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! THOSE ARE FOR NARUTO!!!”

Sasuke wiped his lips, scoffing. “Are you kidding Sakura? I’m not going to let that dobe eat my face.”

“But—”

The girl was cut short as Sasuke gestured the bento to her. “Here.” Sakura didn’t move. “Well?”

Sakura looked at him, shocked. “Well what?”

Sasuke shoved the bento closer to the girl. “Eat yours.”

“W-what?” Sakura swiped the bento out from Sasuke’s hands, quickly closing the lid in place. She furrowed her brows with an angry pout. “I’m not going to eat Naruto’s food. I made this for him.”

“So you don’t care if that dobe eats an onigiri of you?”

“Ah…” Sakura hesitated for second before forming the right words. Now that she thought about it, it did present some sort of intimacy, didn’t it? Well, she was close friends with Naruto, so nothing about making the bento for him seemed odd to her. “I-it doesn’t bother me Sasuke-kun,” She meekly laughed to herself in hope of diffusing the awkward seriousness of the situation, “they’re special meals for my friends to enjoy—or at least those who care about me.” She mumbled the last part. “Plus, you and Naruto would be on nothing but ramen without me. So instead of questioning my cooking, you should just enjoy it.” She handed back the bento to the Uchiha. “Make sure Naruto gets what’s left inside.”

Sasuke slowly took the bento from her hand. “Sure.”

“And I’ll be sure to give Kaka-sensei his.” She waved off to her teammate. “We should do this again Sasuke-kun.”

Alone, if only… yet she dared not say it.

“Aa,” the Uchiha replied, kyaraben in hand, “later Sakura.”

And just like that, he was gone. He walked out of the training fields while Sakura gathered the other bento boxes. And when she finished, Sakura made her way back to the streets.

The sky was still bright in the west, soaking up the colors of the setting sun. The other side of the sky was a meld of purple and blue. It was light in color, but it was changing slow enough.

The shops were all closed. Even earlier than last night. How unbelievable was it that the war has affected everyone so much? It seemed like everything’s changed so much. Both for better and worse.

Sasuke was back home, and the villages were no longer at blades end with each other; that was good. Everyone could actually settle down and no longer have to worry about the harsh realities of being a ninja.

The world was at peace as it should be.

But it didn’t feel like it at all.

The silence in the village was blazing Sakura’s ears. It was going to drive her mad.

Everyone was still adjusting to their lost.

Sakura was nearly going to whistle to herself for the rest of her journey, but stopped herself before she could, focusing on a figure that immediately caught her eye.

Chills ran down her spine.

The girl would have thought she was imagining him standing on the roof of a building, staring at the setting sun, but she saw him clearly enough to know that her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her.

With his long, spiky hair, and signature red armor, Sakura didn’t even have to guess who it was.

“M-Madara?”

Sakura yelped at his immediate reaction as he turn his head, sharingan ablaze. Not one moment later, he was inches in front of her. She stumbled back.

No way! Was this real?

Sakura could have sworn time had stopped.

They only shared the briefest glance before Sakura was sent spiraling. It seemed so quick. Sakura couldn’t believe that she saw the infamous Uchiha so close. It wasn’t even a second.

What just happened? Sakura was still processing the reality before her.

Pain suddenly sprouted through her body as the kunoichi found herself on top of the rubble that was just a house seconds ago. Her hand instinctively went to her abdomen.

Whatever was going on, Sakura had to get out and fast.

The medic nin instantly began healing herself, but cut herself short as the pain still remained.

Damn. She forgot about her chakra. She can’t heal herself.

Slowly, Sakura rose from the wooden debris, her back aching at the movement. She veered her attention back to the street only to find her scattered bentos on the floor, but the man was gone. Madara wasn’t there.

Good.

Sakura got to her feet, her hand still on her stomach, the glowing warmth of her chakra still working at it. God, the timing could not have been any worse.

Sakura stumbled out from the remains of the building only to trip on her feet.

“H-help!”

Nothing.

She was wheezing out in pain. She could barely breathe.

Damn. Madara must have broken a rib with that punch. She could practically feel it digging into her chest.

Sakura stumbled onto the street, looking out for any sign of the Uchiha.

He was nowhere in sight.

If it wasn’t for the agonizing pain in her body, Sakura wouldn’t have believed that she saw Madara in the first place, but she knew better.

Sakura walked on, finding all the shops empty.

Not a single soul out in the village.

Cautiously, Sakura jumped to the roofs, forcing herself to ignore the rib tearing into her lung.

She had no idea where Naruto and Sasuke lived with the village still under construction, but the kunoichi knew where else to go.

She could spot the illuminating lights of the Hokage tower out in the distance and fastened her pace.

She had to find Tsunade and tell her everything. Sakura needed medical help and Tsunade may be the only person who could find out about why her body was unwilling to accept her own healing chakra.

Sakura reached to the tower, landing gently on the roof of the building. Gasping for breath, the pink-haired girl headed straight for the door leading inside the building but momentarily hesitated before opening the door.

Why was is so quiet?

The village was absent of any noise. The occasional crows and crickets were the only comfort in knowing that Sakura hadn’t completely gone insane.

Sakura glanced out into the village.

The sun had just barely set. The clouds dull while the stars have yet to shine.

Sakura rushed into the building, gliding down the stairs as fast as her body would allow her, arms still wrapped around her stomach.

She quickly made her way through the halls before barging into the Hokage’s office.

“Tsunade-shishou! Help! I think we’re—” Sakura froze.

The office was empty. No one was there.

This can’t be… 

“No,” Sakura couldn’t believe it, “Tsunade-sama? Lady Tsunade?”

The girl wandered around the office, astonished that it was empty. The piles of scrolls and stacks of paper surrounded the Hokage’s desk, but the chair itself was nearly in place. Not even Shizune was there.

Then why were the lights still on? Was the Hokage somewhere else in the building?

Sakura moved to the windows looking down at the village.

Come to think of it, parts of the village market she passed were lit as well. But why was nobody there? Sakura couldn’t understand.

Where was everybody?

Damn! Just when the village was still recovering did she fall into this mess.

Watching over the village attentively, Sakura suddenly gasped in shock when she spotted him through the wide-view windows. His arms crossed over his red, plated armor.

Madara.

He was staring her down from outside the tower. And just then did he remove his arms from over his chest as he took one step forward, his eyes drilling holes into her soul.

This couldn’t be happening… 

Sakura dashed for it. And the glass shattered not a second later.

“TSUNADE!”

She ran out the door, nearly tumbling to the floor in her haste. Blood rushed up her throat as Sakura pushed herself to the limit, her body ready to collapse. The kunoichi could hear the walls break after Madara’s superhuman speed. She tumbled to the floor once more before ultimately being pulled by the arm.

“Aaaa-aaaah!” Sakura couldn’t hide her pain as she was shoved to the wall by the neck. Not a second later was she forced to lock gazes with him when her feet could no longer feel the floor as her hands made an attempt to pry his chokehold loose.

There he was, in all his glory.

The infamous Uchiha Madara.

Sakura’s whole body was suffocating from the lack of air she was getting. She desperately gasped for breath. He gripped her throat even tighter. Sakura wheezed as she watched his indifferent face staring back at her, his captivating Mangekyo Sharingan carefully analyzing her every movements.

Sakura continued to look into his red irises, until she swiftly kicked him in the stomach, hell-bent on sending him flying across the city.

He smirked.

Her kick… It didn’t affect him at all… 

What!?! How was he not flying through the building? Through the village!?!

Sakura pressed her foot deeper into his armored torso, nothing happening except the man’s decision to tighten his hold around the woman’s neck even more.

Sakura was completely baffled. She could have sworn that she channeled just enough chakra to at least make him lose his grip on her.

So why didn’t it work?

With her foot on him, the kunoichi acted quickly to yank him off of her, thrashing needlessly.

It was then that Sakura could finally see the blackening spots sprinkling the corners of her vision. Madara’s face was blurring into the black.

Was she going to die here?

“Please,” she could only mouth the words, “what do you want?”

He smiled, red eyes glistening in the light. “I want to escape.”

Sakura couldn’t answer. The suffocation was too much. Her lungs were burning. She—

“Shannaro!”

And suddenly out of nowhere—like a missile from a cannon—a little girl came flying by, kicking Madara right into his side. And just like that he was off of Sakura, flying to the end of the hall.

Sakura immediately fell to the floor, air rushing into her lung with all its might. The sudden rush in air was too overwhelming for her. Sakura was practically coughing it back out.

What just happened?

Sakura turned her head to see what she would have never believed.

It was her! Her!

“M-me?! S-Sakura!?”

At her name, the young genin turned.

How was this possible? What was going on?

Sakura was standing in front of a younger version of herself: the young girl who just saved her seconds from death.

“Get up!” the girl yelled at her superior. “Heal yourself!”

Sakura wasted no time heeding the young girl’s order. She immediately placed her hand beneath her chest as her healing chakra began to glow. And within those moments did the kunoichi find that she was no longer wheezing for breath, and her body back at ease.

Her chakra was back!

But how?

Sakura glanced back at the girl before her. “How?”

The younger girl didn’t answer Sakura though. Instead, she focused her attention on the Uchiha at the end of the hall, bracing herself in a fighting stance. Sakura could see it all. The younger version of her was in the same red outfit that she had overgrown. Her forehead protector was strapped tightly around her head, with her hair practically reaching her waist.

She could have been younger than 12 then.

Why was  _ this _ Sakura here?

The chunin watched as her young self stood in a fighting stance, holding a kunai with both hands.

This little girl was going to fight the Uchiha? It intimidated Sakura to imagine the outcome, but what scared her most was the young genin’s expression.

Her eyes were wide like saucers, lips trembling.

She was scared.

Sakura moved in front of her.

“S-Sakura! W-What are you doing!?”

“I have my chakra now,” Sakura reasoned to her younger, “I can’t let you fight him.”

“Idiot,” the girl shouted, “you have no chakra!”

“What? But I just healed my—Aaah!”

Both girls screamed in surprise when the floor collapsed under a sudden explosion, falling down below. In that moment, all they could see was a hue of red and orange flames.

Sakura collided to the floor, debris following after. Her head buzzed from the impact. As groggily looked up. Where was her younger self?

“Sakura! Grab my hand! You have to ge—” metal clashed against metal.

What was that?

Sakura pulled herself to her knees. She looked over herself to find the floor that she was just on, gone, and the rubble of it all around her.

The building was on fire.

Damn! Madara must have casted a Kuton jutsu while Sakura and her younger self were distracted.

The pinkette glanced around the smokey rumble, trying to find the other girl.

“S-Sakura!” the kunoichi called to her younger self, “Where are you!?” Smoke was consuming the building, fire clinging to the wooden walls. Sakura ran through the flaming debris.

Metal continued to collide.

Was the young girl using her kunai?

Sakura rushed through the building, only guided by the sounds of clanging metal. But she forced herself to a halt, coughing through the black heat. There was the young pink-haired girl out cold on the ground, Madara inching closer with his own kunai.

Sakura reacted on instinct.

“GET AWAY FROM HER!”

Sakura pounced at the girl before the Uchiha made his final swing of the blade.

* * *

 

“Hhhhhaa!” Sakura gasped, nearly jumping in place.

With the hammering of her heart, and the chills from the breeze cooling her sweat-coated skin, the pinkette rose to a sitting position.

Where was she?

Sakura didn’t have to look far to know. Her bento boxes were right in front of her, neatly tied in cloth.

She was still at the training fields. Her eye wandered into the night. The moon above was bright, and the grass below was no longer green.

Did she pass out again?

Sakura pulled herself up. 

She… She never left the training fields.

Sakura must have passed out sometime after Sasuke left. The girl could vaguely remember chewing the last bites of her tempura and rice after he left. And she wrapped the bentos up also. But she could have sworn she remembered leaving the field too.

It all felt so real.

Momentarily, Sakura moved a hand under her left breast, pressing against her ribcage. It was perfectly fine.

Sakura sighed. Did she have a nightmare?

Slowly, the girl picked up her stacked bento boxes while leaving the field, cautiously eyeing anything that might be out of place. In the meantime, Sakura motioned her hand near her face, biting the pad of her thumb. A small bead of blood emerged from the cut. Instantaneously did green chakra glow from her hand, curing her wound.

No. It couldn’t have been a nightmare. These coincidences with her chakra and Madara were far too close to be anything less than coincidences.

But that girl? That couldn’t have been real, could it?

And Uchiha Madara was dead. That dream couldn’t be more than just a dream, right?

Sakura made her way out of the fields and into the village market, her back rigged and her hairs on edge. Her eyes would dart back and forth through the path back to the village. And when the kunoichi got to the streets, she headed down to her home several blocks away.

It was all so real… Madara, her 12 year old self, and the pain… She had to tell someone.

The girl was still unsure as to where Naruto and Sasuke were currently living at, so she couldn’t go to them now. She wouldn’t even know where to begin to look.

She stopped after nearing Ichiraku Ramen. The restaurant was obviously closed with doors shut and lights out. Sakura glanced around to the other shops and boutiques. They were all closed.

The pinkette looked to the sky, finding the bold moon illuminating the village night.

Tsunade wouldn’t be awake now, so she couldn’t go tell her. But Sakura was okay with that.

Just to be safe, Sakura lifted her hand before letting chakra flow. She had her charka with her now. Not like in her dream… She was safe. Sakura could even heal herself too.

If anything happened again, she would be ready. And she would be sure to let Naruto and Sasuke know about this issue the moment she’d see them.

The kunoichi walked the rest of her way home.


	4. The Great Depression

“Sasuke, you understand why we can’t do it, right?”

“Whaa? But come on Granny! You can’t do that to—”

“Naruto.” Sakura hushed the blond boy with a smack to his arm.

They waited for Sasuke’s reply… 

Team 7 all aligned in front of the Hokage’s desk, silent and unmoving.

Tsunade spoke up first.

“Sasuke, as long ago as it was—and I am sorry for your loss—the Uchiha massacre had left you to be the only member of your clan, leaving the district practically empty. And when you left the village, the Uchiha district was pretty much left as unused space to the village.” She slid an old map of the village at the end of her desk for the rest of Team 7 to see. “The Hidden Leaf Village has grown quite a bit since then. It would be a waste to rebuild this district back for your clan.” She circled the district with her finger. “This space should be used for the public and smaller or non-clan associated communities.”

It was Kakashi who spoke next from the group. “Are you sure about this? This is a—”

“Stop questioning me Kakashi!” Tsunade scrunched up her nose. “You’re still not taking my job for a few more months! Stop treating me like some crazy old woman who can’t make decisions!”

“But Baa-chan, you—”

“Naruto! Shut up!” Sakura clamped Naruto’s mouth shut with her own hand, wrapping her other arm over Naruto’s shoulder, standing on her tippy-toes.

Did Sakura ever mention how tall Naruto had suddenly become? Cause he’d gotten taller. Taller, but still annoying and disruptive as ever.

But it was too late for Sakura’s attempts. They could already see the veins popping out from the Hokage’s head.

“Look! I won’t explain this again, so listen!”

Sakura froze, and both her and Naruto pushed away from each other before standing still. Sakura could feel everyone else’s gaze on them—Tsunade, Shizune, and even Sasuke and Kakashi.

The girl couldn’t stop cringing. Why did she even butt-in like that?

God, she was such a child.

Once when it seemed quiet enough, Tsunade sighed. “Again, I’m sorry it had to come this Sasuke, but we have to consider the village.” She pulled out a scroll from the corner of her desk before rolling it out. “Many people have sacrificed a lot during the war—many of them still without a home and now without families. The reconstruction of this village is crucial to these people.” She pointed to the scroll, the newest map of the village. “I can only offer you an eighth of the district for your home, but we are working on expanding the village within the year. Kakashi can give you the rest of the land then—”

“No need.” Sasuke cut her off. “I’m fine with just the one-eighth portion. I don’t want the rest.”

The other team members suddenly turned at his response.

“Sasuke, are you really okay with that?” Kakashi was the only one to ask.

The Uchiha nodded.

“Sasuke.” Naruto moved closer to his friend, grabbing him from the shoulder. “You don’t mean that, right? I mean, that’s your home—the last memory of your family!”

Sasuke shrugged Naruto’s hand off his shoulder. “I’d rather give that land to the village than save it for the dead. Besides, I don’t deserve any of that land. And I don’t want to continue the Uchiha clan on the idea that they’re entitled to anything. I wouldn’t need a plot of land that big anyway. I have no need for it.”

Sakura’s lips trembled. She wanted to speak up. Sasuke deserved everything that was the Uchiha district. He was entitled to it. His family and ancestors worked hard to build that community—Curse of Hatred be damned.

She didn’t know the right words to say to Sasuke though.

But Naruto spoke up anyway. “Sasuke, you’ve helped this village enough just by saving it. If you’re not going to take back all the land, then we’ll do it for you.” The blond looked over to Kakashi and back behind him to Sakura. The kunoichi nodded her head when she met his eyes. “And don’t worry about the future of the Uchiha clan cause that’s a long way from now.” Naruto pulled out a shameless grin. “Besides teme, you should be more worried about finding a girl for that now that you have to compete with this hero.” Naruto chuckled loudly to himself before Sasuke pulled him by the shirt, ready to punch him.

Sakura turned her head, unable to look at the two bickering boys. Their pity fighting was honestly giving her a migraine, but they wouldn’t stop.

At this rate, Sakura wouldn’t be surprised if her two teammates started the next Shinobi War over something stupid Naruto said. Hopefully, she wouldn’t be forced to take sides.

“Wait! Sasuke, I’m sorry, I didn’t really mean it! Sakura-chan’s the only girl for me, I swear!” Naruto shriveled in the Uchiha’s grasp when his anger did not go away. Sakura felt a bit irritated herself, being dragged into the conversation.

All of sudden, though, Naruto froze with wide eyes, and his face eased from his previous features. His back straightened almost immediately. And after reading his genuine expression, Sasuke released to jinchuuriki.

Naruto was quiet… awkwardly quiet. Everyone was caught off guard by his sudden shift in weird behavior.

Sakura couldn’t help but feel a bit frightened too. This wasn’t like Naruto at all. 

“Naruto, everything alright?” Tsunade asked from her desk.

“I-I…” Naruto stumbled on his words, holding a confused expression before suddenly facing the door that led outside the Hokage’s office. He turned to Sasuke and then to Sakura. “Do you guys feel that? Sakura, you feel that, right?”

Sakura turned to Sasuke, but he didn’t acknowledge her. Instead, his eyes lingered to the door, just like Naruto.

“Naruto, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t feel anything.” Sakura said, a bit concerned.

Was there just a draft or something?

No, that wasn’t it. “Naruto, what are you talking about? There’s nothing.” Sasuke turned to Naruto, skeptical.

But Naruto suddenly rushed to the door. “I have to go guys! Sorry.”

Everyone yelled at him to come back, but the boy left the room in nearly a flash.

Sakura barely followed him. She nearly rushed passed the door before—

“Sakura, wait.” It was Tsunade. The kunoichi turned to her mentor. “I still need you here.” The women turned to Sasuke then. “Sasuke, go make sure the idiot is okay. You and Kakashi are dismissed.”

Sasuke gave a simple nod before rushing out of the room to catch up with his teammate.

Kakashi, though, didn’t make a move from where he stood. He didn’t seem like he wanted to leave.

“Kakashi?” Tsunade interlaced her fingers together, before tilting her head over to him.

“I want to hear your plans for the village's mandatory evaluation,” Kakashi said to her.

The Hokage sighed. “Give me a break Kakashi. I’m not gonna retire for three more months and here you are reminding me about taking my job.” She smiled at him. “You can hear it, but I’m sure you know where this conversation will go.” Tsunade turned to Sakura.

“U-umm…” Sakura froze.

“Sakura, we’ve been stuck on whether or not we should open up a second psychiatric ward in the hospital. You know that Shizune and I are for the evaluation, but most of the village is half-and-half on the idea of sharing their trauma. Some of the village clan officials don’t feel comfortable about this plan—”

“And you want one of us to give you the final ‘okay’ that will actually push this project forward.” Kakashi didn’t even sugarcoat it.

The Hokage scoffed at Kakashi, turning her head to him. “I’m just surprised that you all haven’t agreed to it.You, Sakura, and Naruto don’t approve of this proposal, but you all must know what this village just came back from.”

Sakura did know what the village was going through. They just came back from a war. Their village was destroyed as well, and though Konohagakure was in the process of rebuilding, Sakura knew nothing would be the same. Everything was different now.

But that didn’t mean that no one could adapt to it. 

“I don’t know Shishou-sama, but Naruto and I thought that it would be best to leave people be—let them heal on their own. I mean, the two of us invited all our friends to dinner a few days ago and they all had a fun time. We honestly think that a little peace is what the village needs.”

No one spoke after Sakura. She assumed that they were all taking in the information she said. The silence left though was awkward and long. Sakura’s attention turned to the floor as she began toying with her fingers.

“Alright then,” Tsunade cleared her throat. “I know there’s no point changing your minds. You two are more stubborn than I’d like, but I will accept your decision nonetheless. You’re both dismissed.” The Hokage scooted closer to her desk and returned her attention back to her work.

“I’ll lead them out,” Shizune said.

Sakura and Kakashi both gave a slight bow and Tsunade waved them off. Shizune held the door open and followed them out of the room. 

Sakura let out a sigh.

“Long day, huh?” Kakashi asked.

“More like a long week,” Sakura laughed. “That whole meeting was too hard to handle. And I don’t know what Sasuke’s thinking about not claiming the Uchiha district.”

“Really? I thought you were more worried about Tsunade’s proposal.”

Sakura turned to him. “I am! But not that much.”

“Aah.” Kakashi nodded.

Shizune continued to walk behind them.

When they reached the outside of the hokage tower, Sakura and Kakashi gave a quick goodbye before they parted separate ways.

“Actually Sakura, can I talk to you?” Shizune asked the kunoichi.

Sakura turned back slowly. “Umm, sure. What do you want to talk about?”

“I actually want you to reconsider your decision for the psychiatric evaluations, cause I really think we’re hurting people without it.” Shizune said. She straightened her sleeves.

“I don’t understand,” Sakura crossed her brows. “Tsunade-shishou was alright with my decision. Why are you trying to change my mind?”

Shizune stepped closer to the girl and grabbed her arm. It caught Sakura by surprise.

“I know that she values your opinion because you and Kakashi are both close friends to her and you’ve helped save the world from Kaguya, but that doesn’t give you two the right to deny the rest of the village some mental help.”

Sakura couldn’t stop her mouth from dropping in shock. Was this really happening? Shizune never acted like this before.

“Shizune, I’m sorry but Konoha has been in wars before. Tsunade was in the Third Shinobi war, and they never proposed mandatory psychiatric evaluations then. This village has been through worse.” Sakura moved her arm away from Shizune’s grip.

“You don’t understand Sakura. Do you know what it’s like to be in the Infinite Tsukuyomi?”

Sakura paused. She couldn’t answer that question.

“It’s suppose to be the perfect dream. I know.”

“No you don’t!”

Sakura was startled, and so was Shizune herself. There was a brief moment of silence before Shizune let out a sigh. She turned her back to the pink-haired girl. “Tsunade never told me her dream, so I snuck into her journals.”

“Shizune, you can’t—”

“She didn’t write anything about her dream, but she left a passage about Nawaki,” Shizune said. 

Sakura didn’t speak.

Tsunade-shishou was writing about her younger brother?

“She wrote about how Nawaki would have grown up to act just like Naruto is now. I can only imagine what her dream had been. I’m sure if Nawaki was there, Dan and Jiraiya were in it too.” Shizune turned back to Sakura, her face heated in red. “Oh please Sakura. Kami didn’t want us to live two lifetimes, but that’s what we did.” Her eyes were watering. “I can remember my whole life in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. I remember my childhood and the moment I died from old age, and I’m sure Tsunade remembers it too,” Shizune said as tears trickled down her cheeks. “I hear her crying when she thinks no one’s around. She just crumbles the instant she’s alone.” 

“Shizune.” Sakura grabbed Shizune’s hands.

“Sakura, you don’t understand,” Shizune said, squeezing the tears out from her eyes, “Lady Tsunade needs this proposal to go through, because she’s too stubborn to ask for help by herself. She can’t take being vulnerable again. But if there’s a mandatory psychiatric evaluation for everyone, she can partake in trauma care just like everyone else. She won’t feel weak for seeking help if it’s required from everyone, and neither will anyone else.”

Sakura was shocked. She never had seen Shizune go off like that. But now it made sense. At least why Tsunade won’t let go of this proposal. The Hokage wanted an outlet without sticking out like a sore thumb for everyone to see.

And Shizune was right. Though Sakura did know the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, she never experienced it herself. She didn’t know the traumas caused from the infinite realities. 

But Sakura and the rest of Rookie 9 seemed fine, and they lived their realities in Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Sakura knitted her brows together.

The trauma must be different for everyone based on their dreams. Everyone was unique to one another.

“You’re right Shizune,” Sakura nodded to her distressed friend. “I’ll meet up with her later tonight and tell her that I’ve changed my mind. But right now I just need to find Naruto and Sasuke.”

Shizune didn’t argue, lifting her red face. “I’m so glad I convinced you to reconsider Sakura. Thank you.” Shizune hugged the girl before her tightly, and Sakura returned the hug. It was all she could do.

Shizune sounded so desperate. Sakura wasn’t even sure if Shizune was convincing Sakura to help Tsunade. It sounded like she wanted the help herself.

Sakura hugged her tighter before letting Shizune go. “I’ll see you later then, neh?”

“Of course. I’ll be with Lady Tsunade until then.” 

Sakura let Shizune return back to the hokage tower, and Sakura made to the main road. 

The village was more lively than usual in the main market. The street was crowded and the smell of hot foods, shifting through the air. Sakura could hear construction in the distance from the outer parts of Konoha.

How was she going to find Naruto and Sasuke in this mess? She never thought that they would dash out of the Hokage’s office like the way they did. Where did they go? Sakura couldn’t even feel their chakra signature.

Damn. Sakura should have spoken to them sooner. It wasn’t her fault though. She woke up to Kakashi tapping on her bedroom window, informing her just then about the last minute meeting with the Hokage. 

The kunoichi continued to passed the shops and restaurants. The day was still bright out, and it still seemed early enough for everyone to go out for breakfast.

She could check if Naruto and Sasuke were at Ichiraku’s, since Naruto usually would eat from there. And if Sasuke did track him down after Naruto’s sudden leave, he would be there too.

Hopefully, she could finally tell the two of them about her sudden visions of Madara, or whatever they were, along with everything else going on with her chakra and pass outs.

Honestly though, she should have told Naruto and Sasuke before, that way, she wouldn’t have ended up in this scavenger hunt for them. If only Naruto didn’t run out and leave the meeting like that!

Sakura stopped in her tracks.

Come to think about it, what made Naruto act so weird like that all of a sudden? He seemed a bit shock about something he didn’t really explain before he rushed out of the hokage’s office the way he did.

Did he see Madara too? No. That wouldn’t make sense. If he did see Madara, he would have said so clearly. And she would have seen him too.

Maybe he just wanted to skip the rest of the meeting.

Sakura scowled.

That would explain much.

When Sakura arrived to the ramen shop, she didn’t have to look hard to realize Naruto and Sasuke weren’t there. Unfortunately, the fact that they weren’t there just made her search all the more difficult. She was practically back to step one.

Just where could they be?

Maybe Naruto and Sasuke could wait. If they were going to disappear out of the blue, then it’d be best of she just waited for them to come to her. Maybe she should just go back to Tsunade and give her support for the proposal. That would be—

Sakura suddenly stopped her thoughts when someone caught her vision. A little girl in an alley right across from Ichiraku’s. The alley was dark, but the sun was still out. Sakura could see the girl combing through her long pastel pink hair, looking around the alley. Her forehead protector was still tied around her forehead.

“Hey!”

The little genin turned to Sakura’s direction from the alley.

Sakura stepped forward, pushing past a couple entering the restaurant.

But the little girl bolted, turning past a corner.

“Wait!” Sakura rushed into the alley, following the younger version of herself. But the girl didn’t stop, instead, turning around another corner.

Ha! Sakura knew that corner was a dead end. The genin would be trapped with nowhere to run, and maybe then Sakura could get some answers.

Sakura turned the corner into the dead end, but instead of finding the little girl at the end of alley, Sakura looked up to find the pink-haired genin running up the wall.

Damn, Sakura forgot about her perfect chakra control. She never realized how young she was when she mastered it.

The kunoichi rushed the end of the alley, just about ready to run up wall. But Sakura couldn’t get one foot up the wall before falling flat on her back.

Her head buzzed with the sudden impact.

No… Her chakra was… Not again.

Sakura quickly pulled herself up and ran out of the alley. When she made it back into the market street, she rushed around the shops and stalls, passing the people along her way.

Crap! Sakura can’t lose this girl! Not like this when she had so many questions unanswered.

The pink-haired kunoichi turned to a more crowded street, watching the roofs of the passing buildings for any sign of the little girl. She passed several more buildings but nothing. Sakura nearly thought she lost her younger self before she caught the little girl landing onto the street from a roof further ahead.

Sakura pushed herself faster. “Wait!” She nearly stumbled into a group of people. 

No. No, no, no. Sakura had to stop this girl.

How did she come here? And why? Why did the girl come to Sakura now? And why is she coming to her in the form of a child? Did her childhood represent some significance that Sakura was seeing her preteen self? Sakura couldn’t remember any important events that happened then. Her most prominent memories included Sasuke getting the curse seal from Orochimaru, and the fight Naruto and Sasuke had on the roof before Kakashi-sensei broke them up. She could remember all the crying she did in those two moments.

She could remember all the tears she had the night Sasuke left… 

But those memories weren’t directly related to her. And chasing the girl now, Sakura could see the genin's long hair fly through the air behind her. Those memories that Sakura guessed weren’t related. Her hair was short in those memories, but the girl before her still had her long, beautiful hair.

No, this girl was representing something before all the chaos that befell Team 7. This Sakura was possibly before Team 7, but Sakura couldn’t tell for sure.

“W-wait! L-little girl!” The medic nin nearly bit her tongue before yelling again. “Sakura!” The kunoichi zig-zagged through the crowds, with a lump in her throat.

Calling out her own name, it felt so weird. Sakura hesitated before yelling out for herself again.

But the girl didn’t stop.

Sakura groaned. “Someone grab that little girl!” But barely anyone registered them. By the time many of the crowd turned to Sakura with wide eyes, the two girls had already passed them.

She was so close.

Soon enough, the two ran passed the remodeled parts of the village and into an incomplete construction zone. The white concrete was just about placed and dried between the many foundations for homes and other buildings. 

“Dammit! Stop following me idiot! That’s exactly what he wants!”

Sakura nearly stopped in her tracks.

“Who? Madara? Just stop so you can tell me!” Sakura could feel the fire in her stomach. She was at her limit.

They stumbled into a park, probably a new addition to the village. The grass was green and the trees were full with leaves. Sakura could see some stone benches and picnic tables. This park was likely not open to the public until the construction within the area was finished.

The little girl though ran up the stairs of a highlighted path to a sitting area. Sakura followed her over to it.

And luckily for her, the patio upon the hill left a dead end. The small area decorated with a large centerpiece of flowers and a few benches. Fences surrounded the sitting area, and with Sakura blocking the main entrance, the little runaway had nowhere to go.

Sakura grabbed the little girl by the wrist after she nearly dashed for the fence.

Kami, was nothing going to stop her?

“Hey! Who are you, and why do you look like me?” Sakura tugged the girl until she finally got her attention.

The girl whipped her head to her, panting from the lack of air. “Are you seriously asking me that? I am you, stupid!”

Sakura was taken aback. Did she just say that? Gosh, Sakura never remembered being so rude.

Sakura continued to question the small genin. “I have so many things to ask you. Why were you running away from me? Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“Baka, I am trying to help you,” the girl said as she continued to pull her wrist from Sakura’s grasp. 

Sakura scoffed. “Help me? By trying to run away? Yeah, real nice.”

The little girl only became more frantic. “Sakura, please.” She started thrashing in the kunoichi’s grip. “Get away from me before Madara comes for us. Or he’ll get you too!”

“What? Madara?” Sakura tightened her grip on the girl. “So that night with you and him? That was real?”

The young genin didn’t answer her, but instead started nearly sobbing. “Sakura don’t you see?! This is exactly what he wants! You’re playing this out exactly the way he wants.”

Sakura grit her teeth together. “Enough is enough! Stop with the charades!” Sakura had nearly lost all patience. “Just tell me already!”

“No! Let me go! You have to leave!”

“No! I have to—”

“Sakura?”

Sakura turned, finding Ino at the top of the concrete stairs that lead to the sitting area. Her face was red, and her eyelashes were wet and stuck together.

“Ino.”

The blonde stepped closer. “Sakura, what are you doing here?”

“I—I…” the feeling in her hand disappeared. Sakura turned to find herself all alone, all traces of the little girl gone. “I was just…” She mumbled that last bit before turning to Ino and changing the subject. “Ino, why are you crying?” Sakura didn’t even pay attention to the tears until she noticed how red her friend’s face was.

“Oh, it’s nothing… No worries.” Ino wiped off the wet trails on her cheeks with the pads of her fingers.

“No, no.” Sakura grabbed Ino by the hands, pulling the two of them to a wooden bench, getting a perfect view of the flower garden in the middle of the sitting area. All thoughts of the little pinkette forgotten as Sakura, comforted her friend. “It’s okay Ino. What happened? You can tell me. Did someone hurt you?”

Ino shook her head, keeping her eyes shut. “Sakura please. If I hear more about this, I might just bawl my eyes out.”

Sakura shushed her dear friend, pulling her warm, damp hands closer to her lap. “You’ve said enough Ino. Y—you can cry on me.”

And suddenly Sakura found herself wrapping her arms around her dear friend whom could no longer hold back her loud sobs. The blonde haired kunoichi hooked her arms around Sakura as she buried her head in the crook of her friends shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Ino,” Sakura said, squeezing the girl tight into her chest. Sakura felt the fabric of her shirt heat up and dampen from the heat and tears. Ino’s sobs would not stop.

“He—he,” she tried to say. Her chest was jerking from the uncontrollable sobbing. She was radiating heat off of herself like the sun. “I miss him so much.”

Sakura pulled her friend by the shoulders, pulling her to arms length. “What? I don’t—”

“My dad Sakura!” Ino yelled out, crumbling into her own arms. “My dad is gone. And I can’t live one more second without him!”

The pinkette was shocked, water filling her eyes.

“Don’t say that Ino… Please…”

She scooted closer to the crying woman, and Ino laid her forehead on Sakura’s thigh, near her knee. “I lied Sakura! I lied to you about my reality.” She could barely get it out between sobs.

“Your reality? Infinite Tsukuyomi?” Sakura tried to get a clear view of Ino’s tear stained face.

Ino suddenly went silent, holding back her cries with nothing more than small sniffs and breaths while Sakura combed her blonde hair back through her fingers. It was all Sakura could do at that moment, admire her long hair and wait for her dear friend.

“I didn’t lie about my dream,” Ino said, raising her head slowly back up to meet Sakura’s eyes. “Sai was there—and Sasuke. They were bickering over me like I said they did. But—” She began sobbing again. “But my dad was there too Sakura! He was there right behind my back, feeling so proud of me!” She wrapped Sakura in her embrace. “I was so happy just listening to him then, but I can’t stop thinking about him. I can’t believe he’s gone from my life!”

Sakura wrapped her fingers around Ino’s waist, squeezing it as tightly as she could. Hearing her dear friend sob so harshly, the pink-haired woman couldn’t deny the blurriness of her own eyes. If something happened to her own otousan, Sakura knew she wouldn’t have been the same. She would have been worse than Ino was now.

“Ino, why didn’t you tell me this before? You were putting up a brave face only to hide this. Why didn’t you just come to me before Ino? I didn’t realize that you were still grieving over your dad.”

“How could I have gone to you?” She wiped her tears. “You’re so busy enjoying yourself, I didn’t want to burden you,” Ino said, face puffy and red.

Sakura tilted her head, her lips slightly parted. “Enjoying myself?” Was Ino trying to accuse her of something. “What do you mean?”

Ino didn’t reply. She seemed to not have noticed the double-sided meaning behind her own words as she rested her head to Sakura’s shoulder. “I see my otousan all the time Sakura. I’m not sure if it’s just my kekkei genkai playing tricks on me, or if I’m just not ready to let him go yet Sakura. I see him all the time, especially during the day. We have full-on conversations before I find him gone from my eyes or just realize he’s dead. I even made breakfast for him while he was reading in the kitchen once.” Ino stared at the flowers and flower bushes before them. “Just the other day he was scolding me for leaving the flower shop in such a mess. I swept up all the petals on the floor before he disappeared again.”

The girls didn’t speak after that. Ino’s tears had dried, but her face was still recovering from the redness. “I wish I had it like you Sakura.”

Sakura turned her head to the girl resting on her shoulder. “Me? There’s nothing special about me though.”

The blonde kunoichi held their hands tighter. “I don’t know Sakura, but it seems like everything’s going perfectly for you. Sasuke’s back, and you’ve mastered Tsunade-sama’s Byakugou seal. You’re team is perfectly intact and you’re all legendary heroes now.” Ino lifted her head from Sakura’s shoulder. “Everything’s going perfect for you. Honestly Sakura I think this war benefited no one but you.”

Sakura stared at her blonde friend, surprised at the claims she was making.

“W-What” Sakura had to hear it again. “The war did me good? Ino, what are you saying?”

“Well,” Ino shrugged, her face finally clearing of its redness, “it’s not like you lost anything Sakura. And a lot of people lost a lot from the war.”

A sudden wave of disgust washed over Sakura, the chill running down her body till her fingers ached. “Ino? Are you serious?” The pink-haired sannin pulled herself away from her friend, face wide in awe. She stood up from the bench and turned back to Ino. “Sasuke and Naruto lost their arms. And I lost Chiyo, Neji—” 

“We all lost Neji Sakura,” Ino said, raising her head in her slouched sitting position, “and you know that Hinata and Tenten feel that burden more. Lee too!”

Sakura bit her tongue.

It was true. Sakura knew that Neji and herself weren’t the closest of friends. At least not compared to Hinata and his team. But they were still friends nonetheless. To think that Ino accused her of not feeling for his death.

Just what kind of person did Ino think her to be?

“I get it.” Sakura nodded in an irritated manner. “Me and Neji weren’t the greatest friends. His death didn’t impact me enough like Hinata and Tenten. But don’t think that I don’t spend everyday thinking about what this war has done to me. What it’s done to Sasuke and Naruto—”

“Exactly!” Ino stood up from the bench, facing Sakura equally. “ _ They _ lost their arms!  _ They  _ lost their families! They lost everything!” She clenched her teeth. “You didn’t lose anything!”

Both girls stood up, facing each other in a silent lockdown. Blood was rushing their ears as unexpected anger boiled in their chests. In that moment of silence and rage, Sakura felt a physical breathlessness even when she barely said a word. Speechless, and yet at the same time, wanting to scream out against all the ridiculous things being said.

“We went into the Fourth Shinobi war prepared to sacrifice our lives and everything else in this world, but that doesn’t mean that the war took everything from us.” Sakura stepped back from her friend. “And just because you can’t see it, doesn’t prove that I didn’t lose anything also.” She suddenly pointed her finger up, pressing it against the purple diamond on her head. “I used the Byakugou no jutsu though battle. I used that chakra to power Obito and open another teleportal to another dimension. Another dimension! You know that shortens my life expectancy.”

The blonde crossed her shoulders obviously unimpressed. “Really billboard brow? Is that what you think?” Ino said, tilting her weight to one hip. “Obito opened the door to the other dimensions. You just supplied him with the chakra.”

Sakura bit her lip. Ino was really getting on her nerves now. But why was she getting so hostile now? All out of nowhere. It really chipped at Sakura’s mind.

“And let’s be honest Sakura, the Byakugou Seal’s effect to shorten your life expectancy is only from self rapid cell regeneration, not by activation or chakra transfer. And you barely ended that war with a scratch, so there was no cell regeneration.”

Sakura screamed. “Argh! Ino what is wrong with you? Are you serious right now?!” A pipe had burst within the pinkette’s mind. She raised her hands close to her head, fingers curled like claws, tense from boiling rage. “Why am I even defending myself? If it wasn’t for me, Sasuke wouldn’t have been saved, and he and Naruto would have never been able to seal away Kaguya. We would be dead by now! Is that really what you’re asking for cause—”

“Yes!” Ino shuttered.

Sakura froze.

_ What? _

Sakura stepped back, watching her friend’s face go red once again. The sudden sounds of panting and sobs escaped Ino’s lips. Her knees buckled to her own weight, and she fell to her knees on the concrete floor.

“Ino!” Sakura said, rushing down to the other kunoichi, kneeling in front of her.

But the girl didn’t speak, her eyes lost within space as salty water filled them. “I—I just want to be with my dad one more time.” 

Sakura’s fingers started trembling. “Oh kami.” Tight, heavy knots started wrapping her chest. “Ino.” the small balls of tears began rolling down her cheeks, “I—I’m so sorry.” She pulled Ino in, wrapping her arms around her, and letting the girl rest her head on her shoulder.

“I’m so jealous of you, Sakura.” Ino didn’t cry, but the tears kept cascading down her face.

Sakura held her for awhile, but it wasn’t long before she started calling out for her friend: “Ino?... Ino?”

The blonde girl didn’t reply.

Sakura carefully pulled Ino away from the embrace. What should she do now?

Ino was slumped in her sitting position. Sakura tried to get her attention by Ino didn’t want to look up.

Oh god… Ino. If this was really how she was feeling, why didn’t Ino tell Sakura before?

“We have to take you home.” Sakura decided, pulling Ino to a stand. The girl wobbled on her feet, the energy to stand suddenly gone. “Here,” Sakura said, supporting Ino by the waist while she let Ino hold her hand for support.

They began walking down the stairs from the patioed area, slow and cautiously. Ino seemed to drag along, as though a heavy veil was cast over her, depression surrounding her poor girl while the veil’s weight continuously pulled the girl down.

“Does your mother know about this?” Sakura looked at her friend, but Ino gave no answer. 

Sakura bit her lip. It seemed as though Ino had been bottling herself from everyone. Did Shikamaru know Ino’s current state? Choji? Unlikely if Sakura didn’t know herself.

God… Sakura was a complete fool. Of course Inoichi’s dead would have caused Ino some serious trauma—he was her dad. Sakura should have been more observant. She should have constantly checked on Ino. But Sakura didn’t once do it. Ino seemed so fine after the funeral, Sakura thought that there was nothing to worry about. But she was completely wrong.

What kind a friend was she?

Sakura barely reached the end of the concrete stairs with Ino, intent on turning the corner, but someone else reached it first.

“Ahh!” Sakura screamed when Naruto nearly colliding into the girls. He tumbled backwards to the ground, startled, and even Ino lifted her head from the jumpscare, momentarily freed from her sudden depression.

“Sakura-chan! Ino!” Naruto scrambled back up to a stand. He looked at the girls, and his attention turned to Ino, sulking with a red face. “What’s wrong?”

Sakura was about to reply, but was caught off guard once again when another voice spoke first.

“Oi Dobe! Why are you stopping?” Sasuke turned the corner, but stopped fast enough when he spotted the two girls at the edge of the stairs. He took a step next to Naruto. “Sakura.”

At her name, the girl held her breath, though only for a second. But it honestly felt like forever. “S—Sasuke-kun.” She stuttered just a bit, as she supported Ino down the last steps. She tried to get close to them, as close as she could in her slow pace. “What are you two doing here?”

“Sakura! You won’t believe it! We—ack!” Naruto clutched his stomach, after Sasuke swung his fist into it.

“The idiot was chasing after a cat. He said it looked like someone,” Sasuke said in a nonchalant tone.

A cat? Sakura turned her attention from Sasuke to Naruto, finding him rubbing his stomach from the previous impact. “You found a cat that looks like someone?” Sakura took Ino’s arm before wrapping it over her shoulders. “Who did the cat look like?” 

“Uhh,” Naruto froze with , before he pulled out two fingers from each hand, like bunny ears, and moved them to his forehead. “Bushy-brows!” He suddenly leaned in too close to Sakura, obviously trying to irritate her.

And it worked. Sakura scowled, nearly seconds away from punching the blond boy into the sky. 

“Sakura, you should have seen it! This cat looked so cool! Yeah! It seriously looked like it had the biggest eyebrows, you should have seen it!”

“That’s why he left the meeting all of a sudden.” Sakura and Naruto stopped and turned to the onyx haired man behind them. “He sensed the cat’s natural energy inside the hokage tower, and ran after it.”

“What?” Sakura hissed at the boy. “Naruto! You can’t get distracted like that anymore! Idiot! We talked about this. You have responsibilities now.” Sakura wished she could smack him for his childish behavior, but only instead adjusted her hold on Ino’s waist.

_ Ino _ …

“Baka! Get away from me! I have to take Ino home.” She rushed passed Naruto. And that’s also when Naruto remembered seeing the sunken-hearted girl.

“Wait! Sakura, what’s wrong with Ino?”

But Sakura didn’t answer Naruto, only walking around him as quickly as her legs could go, attempting to make up the fact that she had forgot Ino once again.

And here she was telling Naruto not to get distracted when she was distracted herself. What a hypocrite she was… 

The urge to smack some sense into her face was too tempting.

Too preoccupied in her thoughts, Sakura abruptly stopped when Sasuke stepped to the side, blocking her from the pass. 

Not a moment’s hesitation when she flipped her head up, eye to eye to the man.

His eyes were already locked to hers when she connected their gazes together, but Sakura didn’t back down from his stare. The intimidation he was unconsciously oozing out from his crossed brows and mild scowl—or the frightening sight of his Rinnegan for that matter—didn’t shake Sakura at all. Not even a bit.

The pink-haired girl matched his features, knitting her brows, together and a slightly irritated pout.

There was once a time where Sakura could never have concocted the courage to meet Sasuke’s eyes. At least not like the way they were doing now. Spilling energy and emotions just from looking at one expression. The girl could remember back at the academy how she barely stared at Sasuke. Fully into his eyes, like you would at your equal. There was one in particular that she could remember, they weren’t even genins, just starting the academy. And during their lunch, when Sasuke did actually catch her staring at him, she broke the connection that instant, bashfully ashamed that he had caught her watching him so brazenly. 

Sometimes Sakura wondered what could have happened if she had actually held her stare and replied to his own stare with a smile instead. Would they have befriended one another then? When Sasuke’s heart wasn’t torn apart after witnessing the scarring night that changed him forever?

Sakura’s heart clenched deeply.

She was too caught up in fantasies back then, consumed by the lust of Sasuke’s beauty and cool persona. 

But that wasn’t her now.

“Sorry Sasuke-kun.” Sakura stepped to the side, but she didn’t get far when he lifted his arm. She turned her face towards him again, being blocked the second time. “I have to go—”

“Let us help you,” Sasuke said softly. Sakura nearly thought she didn’t hear anything if he didn’t speak again. “Sakura. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Sakura stood, and Sasuke slowly lowered his arm, giving her the option to reject his offer. But the girl didn’t move over. Insead, she gave a small nod, turning her head back. “Naruto, can you come help carry Ino with me?”

At his call, Naruto stepped forward. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting the other chapters soon! Thank you!


End file.
